AstroblastFan5 Productions
Introduction NOTE: This is a dream logo, so you can‘t see it in real life. Background AstroblastFan5 Productions is a production company of the AstroblastFan5 franchise, founded in 1976 to make The AstroblastFan5 Show. The company owns 48% of Greenyworld Studios in 1995 where Greeny Phatom Home Entertainment was founded and The Ducis Company. As of 2002, the company owns 29% of GoAnimate (now Vyond). From 2006 to 2012, it was owned by TimeWarner (now WarnerMedia). From 2012 to 2016, it was owned by DHX Media. Currently, this company is independent. In October 2018, Bedland Films was founded by this company so rest of the Bedland Films shows was now distributed by AstroblastFan5, a WarnerMedia company. AstroblastFan5 Productions 1st Logo (1976-1981) Logo: Just an in-credit saying "An AstroblastFan5 Production for NBC". Variant: Season 3-5 episodes would have a copyright notice underneath. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Seen on the first five seasons of The AstroblastFan5 Show. Some distribution prints would be followed by the 2nd logo. Some VHS prints would have the 6th logo following it. Editor's Note: In-credits generally feel weak for companies, but this was their first logo. 2nd Logo (1981-2005, 2016, 2018) Nicknames: "Red", "Red Holding a Torch" Logo: On a black background, we see Red holding a torch. Written around it are "An AstroblastFan5 Production for The AF5 Network". Below that is a copyright date. Bylines: *(1981-1985) "An AstroblastFan5 Production for NBC" *(1985-2005) "An AstroblastFan5 Production for The AF5 Network" *(1997-2005, 2016, 2018) "An AstroblastFan5 Production" Variants: *An extended version is occasionally used where the logo stays on screen for 6.5 seconds longer. *On made-for-TV movies, "Production" is replaced with "Picture". *A version exists on shows distributed by the company that features the words "DISTRIBUTED BY" above. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: An ascending synthesized piano jingle. Sometimes, it’s the closing theme of the show. Music/Sounds Variant: On Skipper, it's silent. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on seasons 6 to 29 of The AstroblastFan5 Show, Red and Chuck, The AstroblastFan5 Gang Goes to New York, Gumball and Darwin (reruns have it plastered with the 4th logo), Lisa Simpson and Bloo's World. The distribution variant is ultra rare as it was plastered by the 7th and 8th logos, and seen on some distribution prints of season 1 of The P-Pals Show, some rare occasions of first twelve seasons of Sesame Sponge (it would always follow the next logo on those occasions) and some distribution prints of the first five seasons of The AstroblastFan5 Show. The variant with the closing theme was rare. The silent version was only seen on Skipper. It made two surprise appearances: one on the 2016 Blu-Ray and DVD of The AstroblastFan5 Gang Goes to New York (1983 film), and the other on The Overload of alexsacco38 in 2018. Editor's Note: The logo has similarities to the first GoAnimate Television logo, and they were given permission to use the terms. 3rd Logo (1984-1991) Nicknames: "The AF5 Plaque", "Nature Cat and SpongeBob" Logo: Same as the first Children's Television Workshop logo, but the characters are replaced by Nature Cat and SpongeBob, respectively (the shots are the same every time), the Sesame Sponge logo replaces the Sesame Street logo, and the text reads "AstroblastFan5 Productions". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the first Children's Television Workshop Logo, but the announcer is replaced by SpongeBob and he says "Sesame Sponge is an AstroblastFan5 production." (the soundbite is the same every time). Availability: Seen on the first seven seasons of Sesame Sponge. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1984-1989) Nickname: "The Lines Making The AstroblastFan5 Logo" Logo: On a black background, some blue lines wipe in from the left, line by line, fading to white, into the AstroblastFan5 logo. A white light appears and flashes into the word "PRODUCTIONS". Then, the logo shines. FX/SFX: The lines wiping in, the fading, the white light, and the shining. Music/Sounds: A synth chord followed by a descending synth tune and a synthesized version of The AstroblastFan5 Show theme. Music/Sounds Variant: On Tales from The Birds, it’s the closing theme of the show. Availability: Extinct, despite the fact that it was seen at the end of some classics of The AstroblastFan5 Show, especially the VHS releases. It was also seen on Gumball and Darwin, but it was plastered by the 2nd logo. The variant with the closing theme of the show playing over it was seen on Tales from The Birds. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (1990-2005) Nicknames: "SHUT UP!", "Comet", "The AF5 Cinema", "The Green Cinema" Logo: Same as the Gracie Films logo, but the logo is green-tinted, the woman is replaced by Comet, the other people is replaced by the AstroblastFan5 characters (Red, Chuck, SpongeBob, Doraemon, Saoirse, Stella, etc.) and the company name now reads: ASTROBLASTFAN5 PRODUCTIONS FX/SFX: Same as the Gracie Films logo. Music/Sounds: The audience quietly talking, then Comet suddenly saying "SHUT UP!", and a short version of The AstroblastFan5 Show theme plays after it. Music/Sounds Variants: *On The Giddies’ Treehouse of Horror episodes, the "SHUT UP!" was replaced by a lady’s scream and the theme was played by a scary-sounding organ. *Two episodes from season 2 of The Giddies would have the closing theme of the show play over it. Availability: This is seen on the first 14 seasons and the first half of season 15 of The Giddies (mostly) and the first two seasons of The P-Pals Show. The variant with the closing theme was particularly found on two episodes from season 2 of The Giddies. The Halloween variant was seen on The Giddies’ Treehouse of Horror episodes (the first three episodes have the original one instead). This also appears on seasons 8-11 of Sesame Sponge. Editor's Note: This is also like a logo, this time the Gracie Films logo. Here, the sounds are even more jarring as you may not expect it the first time. 6th Logo (1995-2005) Logo: A shorter version of the 1994-2005 AstroblastFan5 Pictures logo, except the word "PICTURES" was replaced by "PRODUCTIONS". Variants: * A variant with the copyright info exists. * A still variant exists. FX/SFX: The AstroblastFan5 logo spinning/zooming in and shining as the background turns black, the word "PRODUCTIONS" fading in. Music/Sounds: A short version of the 1994-2005 AstroblastFan5 Pictures logo. Availability: Seen on seasons 12-21 and the first half of season 22 of Sesame Sponge, seasons 3 and 4 of The P-Pals Show, Stop Bullying Comet, Where’s Doraemon?, The Mr. Happy & Mr. Sunshine Show, The Piggy Gang. It was also seen on some Greeny Phatom Home Entertainment-produced VHS releases of Greeny Phatom. It is also seen on some VHS prints of the first five seasons of The AstroblastFan5 Show, after the 1st or 2nd logo. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (2006-2016) Nickname: "The AstroblastFan5 All-Stars" Logo: We see the AstroblastFan5 character(s) on a square (with a white outline), with the word "AstroblastFan5" on it. This logo looks much similar to the current 2005-present AstroblastFan5 logo. "Productions" and the byline is underneath. There are characters found on this logo, depending on the show: *Comet and Red (seasons 35-40 of The AstroblastFan5 Show, season 1 of The Red and Comet Show) *Red (season 31 of The AstroblastFan5 Show, season 1 of The Bird Brothers, Mugman vs Red) *Comet (season 32 of The AstroblastFan5 Show, season 1 of The Astroblast Friends) *Chuck (season 2 of The Bird Brothers) *Red and Chuck (Red and Chuck, season 3 of The Bird Brothers) *Saiorse and Stella (seasons 33 and 34/episodes 16, 23 and 28 of The AstroblastFan5 Show) *Delete and Buzz (season 1 of The Delete and Buzz Show) *Red, Chuck and Bomb (season 4 of The Bird Brothers) *Elmo (Elmo Dies) *Peppa Pig (first 2 seasons of The Anti-Peppa Pig Show) *SpongeBob (second half of season 22, seasons 23-32 of Sesame Sponge) *John Giddy (second half of season 15, seasons 16-25 of The Giddies) *P-Pet (P-Pals: The Second Piece) *Red with a Santa hat (Merry Christmas, Red!) *1 (season 1 of Numberblocks vs Alphablocks) *Phineas and Ferb (AstroblastFan5 prints of Phineas and Ferb) *Redbox (Netbox) Bylines: *(2006-2016) "A TimeWarner Company" *(2012-2016) "A DHX Media Company" Variants: * A variant without a byline exists. * On AstroblastFan5: The Fast Comet and The Furious Red, it is next to the still Universal Pictures logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the closing theme of the show. Availability: Extremely rare. It was seen on season 31-40 of The AstroblastFan5 Show, The Red and Comet Show, the first four seasons of The Bird Brothers, Mugman vs Red, season 1 of The Astroblast Friends, Red and Chuck, season 1 of The Delete and Buzz Show, Elmo Dies, the first two seasons of The Anti-Peppa Pig Show, the second half of season 22 and seasons 23-32 of Sesame Sponge, the second half of seasons 15 and seasons 16-25 of The Giddies, P-Pals: The Second Piece, Merry Christmas, Red!, season 1 of Numberblocks vs Alphablocks, AstroblastFan5 prints of Phineas and Ferb and Netbox. It also plastered the previous logos on the first five seasons of The AstroblastFan5 Show and other shows from the past. The bylineless variant was rare, though. Editor's Note: None. 8th Logo (2006-2016) Logo: The short version of the 2006-2016 AstroblastFan5 Pictures logo, except the word "PICTURES" is replaced by "PRODUCTIONS". The copyright info fades in underneath. Variant: A short variant exists. FX/SFX: The background changing, "PRODUCTIONS" fading in. Music/Sounds: The last three notes of the 2006-2016 AstroblastFan5 Pictures logo. The short variant has the last two notes. Availability: Seen on The Angry Bird Journal, The Mighty Astroblasters!, The Three Blue Birds, Queen Matilda, The Adventures of Greeny Phatom, Young Nature Cat, and Annoying Patrick. Also appeared on AstroblastFan5 Home Entertainment-produced DVD releases of Lumpy Gets Grounded. Editor's Note: None. 9th Logo (December 30, 2013) Nicknames: "In Loving Memory of Paul Walker (September 12, 1973-December 30, 2013)", "The Giygas Paul Walker from Hell", "The Most Personification of All That is Evil" Logo: On a black background, we see the Giygas version of Paul Walker spinning slowly. Suddenly, it turns into the AstroblastFan5 logo. "PRODUCTIONS" fades in under the logo. "In loving memory of Paul Walker (September 12, 1973-December 30, 2013)" with a red-tinted picture of Paul Walker on top of it zooms in under it. The DHX Media byline fades in underneath. Everything is in red. Trivia: Paul Walker (full name is Paul William Walker IV) was well known to many people. His most popular appearance was in The Fast and the Furious franchise. FX/SFX: The Giygas Paul Walker spinning slowly and turning into the AstroblastFan5 logo, "PRODUCTIONS" fading in under the logo, the text and the picture zooming in under it, and the DHX Media byline fading in underneath. Music/Sounds: A slow, ominous, 9-note theme. Availability: It is seen on AstroblastFan5: The Fast Comet and The Furious Red after the Universal Pictures logo. The 7th logo follows this. Some AF5 Network airings would cut the logo out, leaving only the Universal Pictures and 7th logos. Editor's Note: This logo can be very sad of fans of Paul Walker, especially fans of The Fast and the Furious. 10th Logo (September 18, 2016-) Note: The early version of the logo can be seen here: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/121658240/ Nicknames: "Red", "Comet and Red (for the early version)" Logo: On a white background, Red (in his current 2017-present form) falls onto the AstroblastFan5 logo which now has a different shape. The logo spins as Red holds it; he jumps onto the logo and does an arm-cross pose. The WarnerMedia byline fades in underneath. Variants: *An alternate version exists. It appears that Red is inside the rectangle, he goes outside, stands on the logo and winks. *In an early version, Red (from Angry Birds) flies and jumps onto the logo, and Comet (from Astroblast) skids, jumps on top of the logo, and blinks. A TimeWarner byline is shown below. This version was used until 2017. *On season 1 of Netbox, Redbox and Netflix replace Red (or Comet and Red for the early version). *On Felipebross's Bad Dream, the words "CO-PRODUCED BY" (in black) is on top of the logo. *On Pingu & Friends, Red is not in the logo. *On a few season 41 and 42 episodes of The AstroblastFan5 Show, Saoirse and Stella replace Red (or Comet and Red for the early version). On Saoirse & Stella, the ConnorWorks Entertainment logo is next to the logo. *On season 2 of The Delete and Buzz Show, Delete and Buzz replace Red (or Comet and Red for the early version). *On Doraemon Comes to Comet and Red's House, after the early version of this logo is finished, Doraemon comes over to the logo. He says, "Guys, what do you think of me coming to your house?", and Comet says, "That sounds great." Then, the logo fades to black slowly. *On The Romano Family Quartet Show, the characters from the show replace Red (or Comet and Red for the early version); and the rest (except the characters) look a bit different. *On seasons 27-present of The Giddies, the Giddies (John, Penny, Abigail, Tom, and Louie) replace Red (or Comet and Red for the early version). *On The MLG AstroblastFan5 Show, Red dabs. *On Red Sings a Song, the logo is superimposed in the credits. *On the 2016 reboot of The P-Pals Show, the P-Pals replace Red. *On Flappy Bird: The Series and SpongeBob Can Fly, copyright info is underneath. *On Greeny Phatom Played as The AstroblastFan5 Gang, the words "In association with Sony Wonder and Greenyworld Television" is under the logo. *On Doraemon's Birthday at Christmas Eve, Red has a Santa hat, the logo is in red (the filling of the logo) and green (the outline, the words) and the background is in blue with snow falling. *On December 31, 2018, Red is shown flying on a rocket and landing onto the logo. The words, "Goodbye, 2018. Hello, 2019." (in white) is underneath. The background is also in orange. **Starting in January 1, 2019, same as above, but the AstroblastFan5 logo is now normal and the text now reads "Hello 2019. Happy New Year!". * On UK AstroblastFan5 prints of VeggieTales: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! from 2018, Red is replaced with Larry and Bob. *On Bedland, the early version is used, but the logo is on a black background. *On some AstroblastFan5 prints of Unikitty, Red replaces Unikitty. FX/SFX: Red falling on the logo, the logo spinning, he jumps, and he finally does his arm-cross pose, the byline fading in. For the early version, Red flying and jumping, Comet skidding, jumping on the top of the logo and blinking. Music/Sounds: The Greenyworld Television fanfare plays over the logo along with some cartoon sound effects for Red (or Comet and Red for the early version). Music/Sounds Variants: *On season 41/episode 19 of The AstroblastFan5 Show, Love Between Something, Growing Up Greeny, Dolan Dark, and season 2 of Netbox, the closing theme of the show plays. *On Did My Chuck Went Missing?, it is silent. *A low tone variant exists on the early version. *A variant without sound effects probably exists. *On The MLG AstroblastFan5 Show, the fanfare was played by air horns (but the regular fanfare is still heard). *On Doraemon's Birthday at Christmas, the jingling bells is added. *On the 2019 variant, the 2016 Corus music was heard. *On season 41/episode 28 of The AstroblastFan5 Show, the sound is replaced with the "Boo Boo Keys! Snake Ice!" audio. *On the Bedland variant, the music is re-orchestrated and no sound effects (except for the morse code). Availability: Some findings are common and some are current. It depends on the variant: *Seen on seasons 41-present of The AstroblastFan5 Show, season 5 of The Bird Brothers, season 2 of The Astroblast Friends, season 2 of The Red and Comet Show, Krazy Kow, season 2 of Numberblocks vs Alphablocks, Angry Birds in 3D World and seasons 33-present of Sesame Sponge. It was also seen on season 2 of Cobby Gets Grounded, replacing the color bars screen like you seen it on TV. Some current Warner Bros.-distributed prints, including Cartoon Network, would have the Warner Bros. Television logo following it. *The alternate version is seen on Crumb Pants, Red Doesn’t Say No, AstroblastFan5 prints of Caillou Gets Grounded and Lied to King Pig. *The early variant appears on season 41 of The AstroblastFan5 Show, season 5 of The Bird Brothers, season 2 of The Astroblast Friends, season 2 of The Red and Comet Show, season 1 of Cobby Gets Grounded, and CBBC airings of seasons 41-present of The AstroblastFan5 Show. *The Netbox variant is seen on season 2 of Netbox. *The variant with the words "CO-PRODUCED BY" is only seen on Felipebross's Bad Dream. *The Saoirse and Stella variant is seen on a few episodes of The AstroblastFan5 Show and the variant with the ConnorWorks Entertainment was seen on Saoirse & Stella (but AF5 Network airings has the original version instead). *The Delete and Buzz variant is seen on season 2 of The Delete and Buzz Show. *The Doraemon variant is extremely rare and is seen on Doraemon Comes to Comet and Red’s House, but some DVD prints has the original version instead. *The Romano Family Quartet variant is seen on The Romano Family Quarter Show. *''The Giddies'' variant is seen on seasons 27-present of The Giddies. *The variant where Red dabs is appropriately seen on The MLG AstroblastFan5 Show. *The superimposed variant is only seen on Red Sings a Song. *The P-Pals variant is seen on the 2016 reboot of The P-Pals Show. *The Christmas variant appeared on Doraemon's Birthday at Christmas Eve. *The December 31, 2018 and January 1, 2019 variants are only shown on two videos uploaded to the company's official YouTube channel. *The Larry and Bob variant is ultra rare, and was seen on some UK AstroblastFan5 prints of VeggieTales: Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space from 2018 (as it was plastered with the Big Idea logo). Only one copy with this logo exists, and it's not very easy to find. *The Bedland variant was seen on Bedland. *The Unikitty variant was seen on some AstroblastFan5 prints of Unikitty. *The variant with the closing theme was seen on The AstroblastFan5 Show, Love Between Something, Growing Up Greeny, Dolan Dark, and season 2 of Netbox. *The silent variant is only seen on Did My Chuck Went Missing?. *The low tone variant is seen on CBBC airings of season 41 of The AstroblastFan5 Show. *The variant without sound effects is extinct, and was only seen on The Best Jokes with SpongeBob. Editor's Note: This is a great logo and a favorite as a lot of AstroblastFan5 fans. 11th Logo (September 21, 2016-April 2018) Note: The logo can be seen here: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/122129165/ Nicknames: "Purple Static", "AstroblastFan5 Static", "Nature Cat", "Nature Cat, Backyard Extraordinaire!" Logo: Same as the Sesame Street "Purple Static" in-credit, but Big Bird is replaced by Nature Cat and, instead of saying "Toodle-loo!", says "Nature Cat, backyard extraordinaire!" The words "Children's Television Workshop" is replaced by the AstroblastFan5 logo and the text was modified. FX/SFX: Same as the Sesame Street in-credit. Music/Sounds: The 2000 music from the Sesame Street in-credit. Availability: Seen on seasons 41-present of The AstroblastFan5 Show (before the previous logo) and seasons 33-present of Sesame Sponge. This can also be followed by the 7th logo. Some Nick Jr. airings and DVD releases of seasons 33-present of Sesame Sponge cuts the logo and just uses the previous logo. Editor's Note: This one uses the in-credit logo from Sesame Street. 12th Logo (November 22, 2016, January 7, 2019) Note: The logo can be seen here: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/132249284/ Nicknames: "The Castle", "The Yellow Castle", "The AstroblastFan5 Castle", "AstroblastFan5: Disney Style", "The AstroblastFan5 Characters", "Comet, Red, Saoirse and Stella" Logo: Same as the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo, but there are some differences: the castle is yellow, the words are replaced with the AstroblastFan5 logo and the word "PRODUCTIONS" (from the previous logo), and Comet, Red, Saoirse, and Stella (featuring a ponytail) are on the castle. The TimeWarner byline fades in underneath. Variant: On Numberjacks vs Alphablocks vs Numberblocks (2019 direct-to-video movie), the characters are replaced by Numberjack 0, Alphablock o, Alphablock t, Numberblock 1, Numberblock 2, Numberblock 10, Numberblock 11, Numberblock 12, Numberblock 13, Numberblock 14, and Numberblock 15. The byline is also WarnerMedia. FX/SFX: Same as the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo, but exactly different! Music/Sounds: The 1985 Walt Disney Pictures theme. Availability: Rare. This was seen on Behind the Scenes with Comet. The NvAvN variant was found on Numberjacks vs Alphablocks vs Numberblocks (which is a direct-to-video movie of Alphablocks vs Numberblocks). Editor's Note: This one uses the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo for a basis. 13th Logo (2016-2017) Note: The original Scratch project can be seen here: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/132890728/ Nickname: "The Ending Buddy!" Logo: Same as the Scratch project entitled, "MY NEW OUTRO!!!", but the AstroblastFan5 Productions logo replaces the words and the "New Ending!" speech bubble is absent. FX/SFX: Same as the Scratch project entitled, "MY NEW OUTRO!!!". Music/Sounds: None. Availability: It plastered the 6th, 7th, and 9th logos. However, it was retired in 2017 due to lack of interest. Editor's Note: None. 14th Logo (2017) Note: The logo can be seen here: https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/119624263/ Logo: Just the AstroblastFan5 logo and nothing else. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the TV show. Availability: Only seen on The Adventures of Henry Hugglemonster. Editor's Note: The logo appears to be boring, since it's just the logo. 15th Logo (December 2018) Logo: See the AF5 Network variant of the 3rd Bedland Films logo. FX/SFX: Comet and Red appearing and saying "AF5 Productions", Lady and the Tramp running, getting Comet and Red, and leaving. Music/Sounds: Same as the 3rd Bedland Films logo. Availability: Seen on AF5 Network prints of Sue in Oh My Disney. Editor's Note: None. 16th Logo (2019-) Logo: TBA. The WarnerMedia byline fades in underneath. FX/SFX: TBA, the WarnerMedia byline fading in. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Current. Mostly seen on some shows from 2019-present. Editor's Note: TBA Category:Scratch.mit.edu Logos Category:AstroblastFan5 Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Greenytoons Logos Category:Bedland Logos Category:PPYBEN Logos Category:WarnerMedia Category:DHX Media Category:The Ducis Company